Flower boxes to beautify the windows of homes have been enjoyed for many years throughout this country and the world. The advent of travel trailers and RVs has permitted the traveler to enjoy the comforts of home while on the road. However, the use of flower boxes on motor homes and RVs has, to date, been impractical. The only way a traveler could enjoy a window box for floral or greenery display was to mechanically install the flower box while the RV was stationary, and then removing the flower box before resuming travel-a lengthy procedure not practical for continuously moving travelers.